Danny Downes vs. Tiequan Zhang
It was Tiequan Zhang's first loss. The Fight Round 1 - Downes looks for his first WEC win, as Zhang hopes to stay unbeaten in his career. Referee Ron Nation oversees WEC 53's final preliminary fight. Zhang takes the center. Downes tries to use his range early, but Zhang walks through it with punches. They clinch and scramble to the floor. Zhang tries to lock up the neck but settles for a beautiful hip toss that sees Downes' legs hit the top of the cage on the way down. Zhang in a top crucifix early, but he slides to the back in a scramble. Zhang lies on his back with Downes in front. Both hooks are in, though it's an open rear-mount. Zhang tries hard to work in the rear-naked choke, but Downes keeps his chin tucked. Downes rolls, and Zhang switches to the figure-four. Zhang still working the choke, but Downes' persistence pays off as he turns in and takes top position. Halfway in. Zhang with full guard underneath. Downes postures and returns to the feet. Zhang a little slow to follow. Downes jabs up the middle. Zhang fires big sweeping hooks. One lands. Zhang moves in and tries to capitalize, but Downes slips around the back and looks for the choke on the feet. Zhang works free and looks for a takedown. Downes shifts his weight and winds up on top. Downes looks to capitalize, but Zhang grabs the arm and extends it with what looks to be a tight armbar. Downes somehow keeps his hands locked to prevent the finish and lasts until the bell. Good stuff in the round, and MMAjunkie.com sees it for Zhang, 10-9. Round 2 - Downes again walks forward with jabs, but Zhang fires in powerful hooks. Zhang shoots in for a single-leg takedown. Downes defends well early, but Zhang eventually sucks him off the cage and onto the floor. Downes works back up, and Zhang settles for falling to his back. Zhang lands an upkick, but Downes using his length to punch from the top. He moves in, and Zhang scrambles. Downes takes the back and secures a figure-four lock around the waist. Two minutes in, and Zhang ties up the arms well. Downes lands a few short rights to the head. Zhang working side to side, trying to escape. Downes keeps him in front. Chants of "Danny" fill the arena. Zhang finally spins in, and Downes takes half-mount. Downes lands a few punches form the top but elects to return to this feet. He moves quickly back down and tries to take the back. Zhang defends that, but he takes more damage from the top. Downes stands again and kicks the leg. Downes punches as he passes the guard, and Zhang again rolls to his knees rather than work from his back. Zhang looks very tired, and Downes continues to press in. Big elbows in the closing seconds. Zhang is bloodied over his left eye, and he looks exhausted as he rises. MMAjunkie.com gives it to Downes, 10-9. Round 3 - Zhang practically falls to his back on an early low attack from Downes. Crowd boos. He moves back up and delivers a few more of his patented hooks, but again goes willingly to the floor when Downes clinches. Zhang with his head against the cage, and Downes is pressing in from the top. Short punches, and Zhang tries to tie up from underneath. Downes postures, and Zhang answers with upkicks. Downes moves back down, and Zhang gives up his back again. He spins back and forth underneath, but it only results in Downes on his back again. Downes holds the bodylock, and the chants of "Danny" return. This time they're louder. Zhang again showing capable defense by tying up the arms, but he can't escape. Zhang spins in, but he doesn't clear his left arm, and Downes is handed an arm-triangle choke. He locks it in, but he can't clear out of half-guard to finish. Zhang hangs tight and spins again. Zhang scrambles free in the closing seconds, but he's going to taste defeat for the first time. Bell sounds, and Downes celebrates what should be a clear-cut win. MMAjunkie.com awards the final round to Downes, 10-9, and gives him the fight, 29-28. Danny Downes def. Tiequan Zhang via unanimous decision (29-28, 30-27, 29-28).